Quand j'étais petit
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Quand j'étais petit, je voulais une petite-amie sans emmerde, mignonne, petite, douce et qui prendrais soin de moi et j'ai certainement eu celle que je voulais, à quelques petites choses près.


**Bonjour**

_[Hé oui, c'est encore moi et je serais en retard sur mes autres fictions mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de l'anniversaire de mon requin préféré!]_

Tout d'abord, on dit: **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RIN** ! -_pis à mon petit-frère aussi ;)_-  
Ensuite, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais l'écrire -du moins, faire un truc du genre- et je suis pas mal contente de lui! Enfin, les présentations!

**Rating:** T -_pour le vocabulaire_-.

**Pairing**: Je vous laisse deviner mais bon, tout est dans la description et puis me connaissant...!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Résumé**: Quand j'étais petit, je voulais une petite-amie sans emmerde, mignonne, petite, douce et qui prendrais soin de moi et j'ai certainement eu celle que je voulais, à quelques petites choses près.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Quand j'étais petit.**

* * *

Quand j'étais encore qu'un petit garçon, j'pensais pas devenir capitaine.  
J'pensais pas « devenir quelqu'un » en étant au lycée.  
J'pensais même pas avoir de succès.  
j'pensais pas réussir une carrière –_quelle quel soit_-.  
En vrai, quand j'étais petit, j'voulais seulement avoir des amis et m'amuser. Entrer dans un club pas trop prise de tête et avoir de bons résultats.  
J'voulais aussi une belle petite-amie pour être envié.  
J'avais beau avoir des rêves de la sorte, j'étais seulement très résistant quand j'étais petit, bagarreur et obstiné.  
Je ne crois pas avoir perdu ces traits de caractères mais je pense mieux les contrôler dorénavant.  
Quand j'étais encore qu'un enfant, j'voulais seulement être un peu reconnu, ne pas rester seul et sourire pour de vrai.  
Y'a trop de fois où je faisais semblant et j'voulais arrêter.

Quand j'étais encore un môme, j'étais téméraire.  
J'voulais tout, tout de suite et j'voulais pas passer inaperçu malheureusement, ça ne fonctionnait presque jamais. Mes bêtises étaient mon moyen d'expression.  
J'étais peut-être trop turbulent mais j'me plaisais comme ça. J'me faisais peut-être disputer tous les jours mais, j'adorais courir partout et emmerder le monde.  
Je crois que j'ai perdu mon âme d'enfant avec l'âge mais je ne le regrette pas.  
De toute façon, je préfère ne pas avoir de regret ou de remord. Ça ronge de l'intérieur et ensuite, on ne peut plus s'en défaire.  
Mais quand j'étais petit, ce que je préférais…, c'était manger des choses sucrées. On m'a toujours dit que c'était un « truc de fille » mais, ça reste encore aujourd'hui mon péché mignon.  
Y'a des tas de choses qui me reviennent comme ça et…, j'me dis que j'ai assez bien réussi mes « projets d'enfant ».

Je suis entré dans le club de natation pour continuer d'exercer ma passion et je réussi avec brio.  
Au lycée, on m'a même nommé capitaine dès ma seconde année.  
Et par la suite, j'ai réussi à embrasser une carrière de policier.  
J'ai des amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Des responsabilités. Des moments de bonheurs.  
Pis je souris seulement quand j'en ai envie ou quand la situation l'exige.  
Et enfin, très récemment…, j'ai eu ce que je voulais le plus. Une petite-amie. La mienne.  
Elle est mignonne –_incroyablement belle_-. Énergique. Rempli de surprise. Très colérique aussi. Pis, elle me fait carrément craquer.  
…Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, un petit-ami même si les adjectifs ne changent pas.  
J'étais pas destiné à tomber sous son charme et pourtant, ça a fait tilt dès que je l'ai vu.  
J'en suis devenu fou à la seconde, autant de son caractère horripilant que de sa beauté diabolique.  
Il m'est tombé dessus sans comprendre et j'ai adoré.

J'ai ramé pour l'avoir. Pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras, j'ai suffoqué plus d'une fois.  
Lui, il ne faisait que me repousser. Autant quand je voulais l'aider que quand je voulais le draguer.  
Mais j'ai tenu bon, en même temps j'pouvais pas faire autrement il m'attirait tellement.  
Normalement, j'étais pas censé « virer de bord » mais quand je vois ce que j'ai attrapé, je m'en fous complètement.  
Il est mignon. Tout le temps grognon. Prêt à mordre à chaque instant. Et très rarement câlin mais, je sais aussi qu'il a un côté timide que j'aime taquiner.  
C'est vrai que j'ai mis près de trois ans à l'avoir parce que j'ai dû me battre bec et ongle contre ses amis et surement ex aussi –_j'ai jamais vraiment su leurs relations ambiguës_-.  
Mais après mettre légèrement emporté, j'ai gagné mon requin rougit jusqu'aux os.  
Et très récemment, j'ai recommencé.  
Je me suis battu avec un enfoiré qui se fait passer pour son meilleur ami. Un abruti qui est revenu au pays depuis près de deux ans maintenant et qui ne fait que tourner autour de MON copain.

Il s'appelle Sousuke. Il a volé ma nage. Volé mes sourires. Et encore un tas de truc.  
Mais je ne le laisserais pas me prendre Rin ! C'est le mien, il m'appartient et même s'ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance et qu'ils sont amis, c'est impossible.  
Et à cause de ça, mon côté bagarreur et obstiné est revenu en force.  
J'ai frappé ce prétentieux qui ne faisait que me narguer –_et ceux, devant tout le monde et en toutes occasions_\- et ensuite, j'ai quitté le café pour calmer mes nerfs.  
J'ai préféré ne pas rester et depuis, j'ai rejoint mon appartement.  
Mes poings n'en démordent pas en plus de ça, ils ont encore envie de frapper. Ils veulent encore casser la gueule à cet hypocrite !  
J'aurais pas dû écouter Rin à dire en toutes circonstances « il est sympa ». « Vous devriez bien vous entendre, tous les deux. » J'aurais dû me fier à ma première impression et là, j'ai pas tenu le coup.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !? Son arcade n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?**

Il ne fait que me pousser. Rin m'fait reculer dans mon propre salon.  
Ses mains frappent mes épaules –_de plus en plus fort_\- et si je recule, mon visage continue de se fermer.

**_ Pourquoi !? Alors essaie de te poser des questions. Tu crois que ça m'fait plaisir de voir que tu te laisses draguer par ce connard ! **

**_ Ferme ta gueule ! Tu dis n'importe quoi et puis de toute façon…, qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre ! Que je sache, je ne t'appartiens pas.**

Ça fait mal, Rin. T'imagine pas comme tu me fais mal là.  
J'ai l'impression que tu creuses ma propre tombe et tu t'en rends même pas compte. Sais-tu à quel point tu es cruel !?  
Tu…, m'fais mal et j'ai pas commandé ça étant petit.

**_ T'as raison, j'vois pas pourquoi je m'emmerderais à défendre ce que je n'ai même pas. Vas-y, va l'rejoindre, t'attends que ça de toute façon.**

**_ Tu m'fous à la porte maintenant ! Y'a pas moyen que je sorte d'ici.**

**_ Pourquoi tu resterais ici avec une personne que tu ne considères même pas !? Pourquoi tu resterais avec moi alors que…, de toute évidence, tu ne me considère même pas comme étant ton copain. **

**_ C'est pas ce que j-**

**_ C'est pas ce que tu as dit !? Non, mais avoue que tu le penses fortement en ce moment. **

Il me dévisage, mord sa lèvre et très honnêtement, j'ai envie de crever. Parce que cette manie, ne trompe pas. Si Rin mords sa lèvre, alors tu dis la vérité.  
Merde, j'pensais avoir réussi à être son centre d'intérêt mais, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.  
J'ai toujours été le seul à l'aimer. Lui…, il s'est certainement laissé entrainer dans le mouvement.

**_ Enfoiré de capitaine, j'te dis que tu trompes ! **

**_ Dis-moi ou je me trompe. Quelle partie est fausse !? **

En général, quand il m'appelle par mon ancien titre, c'est mauvais. Mais, je m'en fous un peu.  
Il s'appuie contre la porte fermée et soupir fortement.  
Ses billes rougeoyantes fixent le sol –_moi je le fixe_-. Ses mains restent plaquées à la porte_ –les miennes sont fermées-. _  
Puis ses prunelles se ferment. Ses poings se ferment. Et…, il revient vers moi me frapper.  
Est-ce que je mérite autant de coup !? Sérieusement, j'suis pas l'méchant de l'histoire. C'est lui qui se paie ma tête depuis le début et je viens de m'en rendre compte.  
Il n'a jamais voulu de moi. De tous les autres oui mais de moi, jamais. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi alors que je suis le seul à vouloir le rendre heureux !?  
C'est pas juste. …J'avais demandé une petite-amie gentille et mignonne. Et pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru l'avoir alors qu'en faite, elle se payait juste ma tête !?

**_ Sur toute la ligne, enfoiré ! Ne parle pas pour moi. Ne croit pas savoir ce que je pense, d'accord ! Je…, j'ai jamais été très doué pour les relations. N'importe lesquels et toi, tu débarques d'un seul coup et tu me fais croire que tout peut fonctionner. Tu me fais croire qu'on peut m'aimer bien comme il faut sans rien me reprocher. J'ai jamais cru en tout ça, je fais toujours des erreurs mais toi, toi je veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans, t'es le seul mec bien qui s'est intéressé à moi. J'suis sûr que du jour au lendemain ça va s'arrêter alors comment veux-tu que j'crois en nous alors que je crois même pas en moi !? **

**_ … … . J'ai toujours cru en toi et j'veux pas que s'arrête, parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'imagine sans toi, je me sens perdu. J'arrive plus à vivre quand t'es pas là, Rin. T'as juste à croire en moi. **

Son front percute mon torse et ma main s'étale dans ses mèches violines.  
Je le serre contre moi. Tient sa tête parce que j'ai peur qu'on me l'enlève et lentement, je peux sentir ses doigts accrocher mon vêtement.

**_ Je…, j'veux que tu restes moi aussi. J'veux pas que tu me laisses seul. J'ai jamais bien su ce que je ressentais pour Haru ou n'importe qui d'autre mais toi. Toi, je sais exactement ce que je ressens. Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur que je te repousse parce que…, parce que j'me suis toujours dit que tu te trompais de personne. …Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime Mikoshiba alors ne décide plus pour moi ce que je dois ressentir ou dire. **

Ses mains accrochent mon sweat avec vigueur.  
Il est…, je l'aime moi aussi. Et l'entendre pour la première fois de sa bouche, ça me fait un choc électrique.  
Mais je dois lui poser une dernière question avant de pouvoir l'embrasser. Juste pour me rassurer et pour dire à mon ancien moi que j'ai la petite-amie idéale.

**_ Alors, tu as toujours voulu de moi !?**

**_ Évidemment crétin ! Tout le temps. T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi !?**

Son visage se relève à cette phrase et je peux apercevoir ses yeux humides. Merde, il est craquant.  
J'enveloppe son visage de mes mains un peu trop grande pour sa tête de poupon et j'attrape ses lèvres avec envie et gourmandise.  
Il accroche mes poignets pour suivre mon baiser et s'il est sur la pointe des pieds, j'ai le gout de ne plus jamais me séparer de lui.  
Il est le remède et le poison à la fois. Il est ce que j'ai toujours désiré.  
Et s'il rompt notre baiser, je peux aussi apercevoir un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est adorable.

**_ Je t'aime, Rin. **

**_ J'le sais et si t'essaie de me laisser un jour, j'te tue. N'oublie jamais que je suis juste, légèrement, peu sur de moi. **

**_ Alors tu ne m'en veux plus !? **

Il s'échappe de mes mains et contrairement à ce que je crois, il ne s'éloigne pas. Il s'écrase contre mon torse et m'entoure de ses bras.  
Par contre, je sens sa réponse arriver et je ne crois pas qu'elle va me plaire.

**_ Bien sûr que si, il aura des points à cause de toi !**

**_ Il n'avait pas à te coller de si près et tu n'avais pas à te laisser faire. **

**_ …On est quand même ami à la base mais c'est d'accord. J'laisserais plus personne m'approcher si tu fais la même chose, crétin de Mikoshiba.**

**_ J'le déteste et tu ne me feras jamais changer d'avis.**

**_ Ça me vas… . **

Je le serre dans mes bras, souris de toutes mes dents et embrasse son crâne.  
Il essaie de s'extirper mais pas tant que ça non plus. …J'suis heureux de l'avoir trouvé même s'il me fait passer par tous les sentiments possibles.

**_ Au faite, tu veux bien rester ici ce soir !?**

**_ Eh bien, j'peux décommander Gou. Elle voulait qu'on dine ensemble ce soir mais, elle comprendra si je lui explique.**

**_ Est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi j'te demande ça, Rin !?**

**_ J'sais pas. T'as surement cru que j'te dirais non pour que je puisse voir si Sousuke aille bien.**

**_ …Abruti, non. …Et apparemment tu as oublié, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et je suis ravi que tu acceptes de le passer avec moi.**

Un léger voile carmin se dépose sur les joues de ce requin et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce qu'il me donne.  
Par la suite, il se cache son visage pour ne plus montrer son embarras et contre mon torse, j'emmêle ses mèches à l'aide de mes doigts dans sa chevelure.  
Quand j'étais petit, j'voulais une petite-amie qui me comprenne et qui prenne soin de moi.  
Au lieu de ça, j'ai un petit-ami qui me défie sans arrêt et qui prend soin de moi à sa manière.  
Quand j'étais petit, j'voulais une petite-amie douce et souriante à souhait.  
Là, j'ai un petit-ami bagarreur et grognon mais ses sourires rares sont précieux et ses attentions attendues.  
Quand j'étais petit, j'voulais pas avoir de problème avec ma petite-amie.  
Là, je m'engueule au moins trois fois par jour avec mon copain et c'est ce que je préfère.  
Et finalement, j'pense bien avoir réussi à être une petite partie de son monde… .

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas passer à côté de ça -même si maintenant, je suis décalé, c'est pas bien grave-.

On se dit à plus tard! Et fêtez, l'anniversaire de Rin-chan avec entrain et sourire ! Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


End file.
